


Meeting

by Nythil



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: An old fic I'm transferring to this account from another site, Don't try to work out how this would happen just accept it, Humour, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nythil/pseuds/Nythil
Summary: "A rare unguarded moment that left him mask-less, allowing you to cast your gaze upon the odd textures of his skin, and the raw horrors of his malformed face."Will you escape your encounter with a mask-less Opera Ghost?





	

Cold breezes whip around the tunnel, and the faint blaze of the dying candle you carry with you illuminates the curved stone walls in a faint orange.

You slowly walk forward, one hand outstretched to trace along the cold walls as you walk, not eager to get lost in the labyrinth of tunnels beneath the Opera house. Following the turn of the wall, you come face to face with smouldering amber eyes that glare at you in a threatening manner. You crane your neck trying to see more, but the owner of the eyes is enveloped in darkness.

Your breath catches in your throat, and your thoughts stop moving. You can barely comprehend what you are faced with as you realize who this is. You've heard of the Opera Ghost before and the terror he causes. Chills run down your spine.   
He is also known to kill easily, you remember.

He steps from the shadows, soft light from your candle taking the place of blackness, to reveal a shocking sight. A rare unguarded moment that left him mask-less, allowing you to cast your gaze upon the odd textures of his skin, and the raw horrors of his malformed face. Pale yellow and stretched, the skin he has on his face seems thinned out to cover every unnatural dip and rise in his flesh. In return, he sheds his staring eyes upon your figure, drinking in your image with a disturbing amount of interest. 

His deformed lips open, his melodious voice echoing off the walls that surround you as he continues to stare while he comments on you. A single word escapes his vocal chords.

“Eww.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I wrote when I was maybe 14, and it's based off a very stupid and unrealistic dream I had. I've decided that I'm going to transfer some of my old fics from fanfiction to here, so there might be some more of this kind of thing incoming, because I used to write a lot of Phantom.   
> Thanks for checking it out!


End file.
